What Could've Been
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: What would actually happen if Harry went to fix the problem before said problem became the problem? Lot of problems, yeah? Just think though... Harry goes back to kill the dark lord before he becomes the dark lord. What happens when Tom has amazing survival instincts and Harry has terrible landing? Sort of crack-fic. SLASH; WARNING


Tom Riddle nodded politely and threw a charming grin to Headmaster Dippet. The man was joyously thanking him for his service and congratulating him on his award. But Tom wasn't listening. He had long ago found the path to schooling his features and not betraying what he really thought.

Such as now, he was not betraying his immense frustration, especially when it was to believed that he had done the school a heroic act. He hadn't, of course, seeing as framing another for your crimes was one of the least heroic things he could've done but no one knew that. Except maybe Dumbledore, who had no proof, but obviously believed it nonetheless. Tom had to admit, that had been low of him but still smart. This, though, wasn't what had him on edge.

The chamber of secrets, his rightful inheritance, had to be closed. This was what was plaguing him. It wasn't his fault that his basilisk had taken Myrtle as a victim. Personally, Tom felt he should've allowed the large snake to just eat her as she wished. However, something, somewhere deep, had him stopping the basilisk from victoriously taking Myrtle as her prize. Tom couldn't shake off how wrong that was along with her death and so ordered the snake back to her hole. Now, he wished otherwise.

Hogwarts was his only escape from the orphanage and he wouldn't go back unless it was summer. He would rather lose his chance to his rightful inheritance of the chamber then go back to them lowly muggles. That had been a given but it irked him still. He shifted slightly in his seat and nodded respectively to the headmaster, causing the idiotic man to laugh uproariously. Tom's eyes flickered to behind headmaster Dippet shoulder, landing on Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore met his gaze, smiling kindly but his eyes were sad. Tom recognized the mistrust in those dimmed blue eyes and felt unsettled. It was always there. Dumbledore never fell for his facade and that worried him. Tom also knew that Dumbledore was upset that Hagrid had been expelled. Tom understood that as well. Dumbledore was fond of the half giant and really felt that he was innocent. And, Hagrid was but really, a giant spider? That was Hagrid's own fault.

Tom felt that Hagrid deserved what he got for his idiocy. Sure, the spider hadn't killed Myrtle but it was only a matter of time before some student was killed. The spider was as much of a man eater as the basilisk. Really, Tom felt that Dumbledore should feel that he had a victory here considering both monsters were locked away now. It wasn't fair really but Tom refused to leave the castle early.

All of this added to the fact that Dippet sounded like a cheerful broken record made Tom really want to sigh. He was now sentenced to the rest of the year being a boring one. With the chamber, Tom had rights to his heritage and had fun training the snake. The basilisk's appetite wasn't his fault and if it liked the way mudbloods tasted then who was he to stop it? Absolutely nothing about this day made him feel as if he had won something, let alone an award.

"You are really looking like a top candidate to Head boy, Mr. Riddle." Headmaster Dippet quipped cheerfully. Apparently, Dippet deemed this worthy of a response and Tom picked up on that fact immediately. He smiled.

"Am I? I would be absolutely honoured to have that title and would wear it graciously." Tom replied smoothly. Dippet chortled and Tom inwardly cringed.

"Now, now, Tom, don't go getting ahead of yourself. It won't be a given until seventh year." Dippet chirped. Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, there are many troublesome things you could get into over the years." Dumbledore said lightly and Tom resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. Instead, he smiled winningly.

"Of course, sirs. I do hope that I'll be worthy of the title then as I am now, apparently." Tom said charmingly, adding just a dash of confidence and arrogance expected that of a fifth year.

"You hear that, Albus? He wants to be worthy!" Headmaster Dippet laughed loudly and Dumbledore actually did cringe a bit.

"We will just have to see, won't we?" Dumbledore said with a genuine smile to Tom. It was a rare occurrence but sometimes, Tom actually felt that Dumbledore was fond of him. In those times, Tom soaked it up as much as he could feeling victorious. He ignored any other possible emotion that enveloped him and gave a half genuine smile back.

"We will." Tom agreed.

"And now, thanks to Mr. Riddle here, we will seeing as he got the monster out of the castle!" Dippet cheered proudly as if he owned Tom. And just like that, Dumbledore wasn't genuine anymore and Tom wasn't either.

"Yes, well, it was just the right thing to do." Tom replied seemingly bashful.

Dippet chortled again and Tom had to resist the urge to grind his teeth. The man was obnoxiously boisterous. Even Dumbledore's eye twitched slightly. He was thankful that it was cut off. It did, however, surprise him how abruptly his laugh was cut off. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes met Dumbledore's seeing his own surprise reflected. The headmaster stood, eyeing the ceiling in a very serious manner.

"Headmaster, what..." Tom started but Dippet held up a hand rigidly, cutting him off. Tom fought a scowl and looked up as well.

"I'm the headmaster. I know immediately when something is approaching Hogwarts." Dippet said quietly, taking out his wand. He seemed nothing like the idiot then that most thought he was, including Tom himself. Dumbledore had his wand in his hand.

"Armando, do you know what might be happening?" Dumbledore asked, seeming at ease. The two men were watching the ceiling as if it would suddenly write out the intruders name.

"We are about to have a guest and they weren't invited nor did they give warning." Dippet said sharply. He continued to stare at the ceiling searchingly. It was if he thought the ceiling might open up and spit out the person coming.

No sooner than Tom thought this did it actually happen. The ceiling literally disappeared and a figure fell down quickly. Tom blinked and then the figure landed with an 'oof'. Tom felt all the air being pressed out of him in a whoosh as something landed on him. The figure. Of course and it had landed in his lap.

Tom blinked as a mess of black hair and vivid green eyes obscured his vision. His breath wasn't coming back even though it should have been by now. The person was sitting curled in his lap and looking dead at Tom with an odd look on his face. The person, a boy, Tom had worked out, had his hands braced against Tom's chest and was gaping in something akin to incredulity. It was as if the boy couldn't believed that he had landed in Tom's lap.

The boy sat seeming stunned and Tom decided to take note of the situation. His mind was sharp and quickly pointed out things he needed to know. The boy was smaller than Tom, seeming scrawny. His hair was a mess, looking windswept. His eyes were bright and slightly foggy so either he was blind or he had spaced out. His skin was tan as if he was out in the sun often. He was wearing black robes and had a muggle pen clutched in his right hand and it was digging into Tom's chest. Tom quickly summarized the useful information.

The boy was younger or his growth was stunted by undereating. He must have fallen rapidly from wherever he appeared. The boy seemed to have recognized him so he wasn't blind but just thinking deeply. He either enjoyed sun or was forced into it. The robes looked a lot like Hogwarts except without the emblem. The pen was most likely a portkey. Also, he was still sitting in his lap and Tom noted that the boy was rather handsome. Apparently, his mind pointed out things he don't need to know as well.

"Er, sorry." The boy said awkwardly and scrambled off of Tom's lap. He blushed and Tom arched an eyebrow. He ignored how he suddenly felt cold and lighter after the weight was gone, preferring it this way.

"It is no problem. Glad to be of service. Quite a fall you had." Tom said politely and smiling kindly. The boy narrowed his eyes and whipped away rudely, dismissing Tom completely. Tom blinked and worked to keep his face completely impassive, not betraying his shock. The boy had ignored him, seeming to immediately dislike him. No one ever did that! Not even that old fool, Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore. I do apologize for the entrance. My portkey went wonky." The boy said lightly, comfortably as if he knew them..

"Pardon me asking but do we know you?" Dumbledore asked kindly. The boy blinked in confusion.

"Er, yeah. I would hope so. Harry Potter, exchange from Karlbergs... I got my answering port key and acceptance letter in the mail today." The boy, Harry, said in confusion. The two men exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow exchanges in the middle of the year." The headmaster stated apologetically. The boy nodded as if they were the daft people in the room.

"Yes, but you made an exception for me because my parents were killed in the war, remember? Because, I had nowhere else to go, remember?" The boy snapped. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a letter and the pen. He slipped them on the desk and motioned to them with a 'try me' look.

The headmaster and Dumbledore leaned forward and looked at the letter. Their faces clouded with confusion and they looked up at Harry. They studied him and he looked annoyed. He crossed his arms and Dumbledore ran his wand over the letter. He frowned as it glowed a pure white. The headmaster cleared his throat and looked at Harry.

"Well, I must admit that I had forgotten. I am afraid that with everything going on around the attacks, it must have slipped my mind. I do remember you, Mr. Potter. Any relation to Charles Potter?" The headmaster amended easily.

"A distant cousin, I think. You know this. That was one of the reasons you agreed to this." Harry said slowly as if talking to an idiot. Dippet seemed to feel like Harry had the upper hand and didn't like it at all. He bobbed his head and walked to the corner shelf and pulled off a hat. The old tattered hat stayed still in his hand as he drew near. Harry leaned away as Dippet came closer.

"Relax, Mr. Potter. The hat shall sort you into the house you will be staying." Dumbledore soothed, smiling slightly as he looked at Harry.

Tom was shocked to see the same gleam of mistrust in his eyes focused on Harry that was normally reserved for Tom only. Harry nodded and tensed as the hat sat on his head. Dippet stepped back as the hat came alive looking pensive in only a way a hat could. Tom watched in mild interest, doing his best to stay still so the headmaster wouldn't dismiss him. This was interesting to him. They watched and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shrieked and the boy reached up, ripping the hat off his head. His face was set into a completely blank look but his eyes were flaming.

"Well, that is that." Dippet said cheerfully.

"Slytherin will suit you just fine." Dumbledore put in kindly. The boy, Harry, looked over and Tom saw amusement in the intense green orbs.

"I'm sure. The cunning house, yes? I will be fine." Harry declared assuredly.

"Indeed. I suppose Tom could take you to the common room. There is an empty bed in the dorm. That will work out perfectly." Dumbledore said.

"Tom! I forgot you were here, my boy. Would you care to show Mr. Potter the way to the dorm?" Dippet said loudly in surprise. Tom gave a kind smile, dipping his head respectively.

"It would be my pleasure." Tom offered.

"What about classes?" Harry asked. The headmaster looked embarrassed.

"I did forget about that as well, Mr. Potter. I suppose you can just go along with Mr. Riddle until we can get one fixed to your liking. Of course, as long as he doesn't mind." Dippet said. He turned to Tom who smiled. Really, Tom wanted to huff unhappily. He didn't want to have some rude inexperienced exchange student following him around.

"Of course, I don't mind." Tom said cordially. Dippet beamed.

"Wonderful! Now, where are your things?" The headmaster asked. Harry pulled out a small box and held it up.

"They are here just shrunken." Harry answered.

"Good, good. Do you have robes?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. I shall make an announcement tomorrow. For now, go get some rest. And, thank you again, Mr. Riddle." The headmaster said, motioning to the door.

"Of course, headmaster." Tom said charismatically.

Tom walked to the door and opened it. He dipped his head respectively at the two older men and turned his eyes to the new student. Harry gave a curt nod and a small smile to both men and walked out the door, brushing past Tom carelessly. Tom was momentarily taken aback that someone had touched him.

No one ever touched him. It was a given for the others around him knew how he truly was when not around adults. Everyone also would have to get through his entourage to be able to touch him. Yet, this stranger, this _boy_ just simply brushed past him as if it was nothing. Tom decided that was going to have to be fixed eventually. For now, he just headed down the staircase and towards the dungeons, catching up to Harry Potter who hadn't waited on him.

This was going to be interesting, Tom decided. He didn't feel as frustrated as he was. A boy had just fell out of the sky, becoming his responsibility after falling right into his lap. Suddenly, the closing of the chamber didn't seem so bad. Interesting, indeed.

Harry quickened his pace and stood on the right side of the hall. Tom came up behind him and Harry waited. Harry turned and pounced, throwing Tom against the wall. Tom gasped and hit the wall with a thud. Harry pressed close, face inches away.

"What the..." Tom gasped out, eyes widened in shock.

"I know who you are. I'm going to kill you, Tom Riddle." Harry hissed, eyes flashing. Tom recoiled, feeling a slither of fear he never felt before. He didn't like it one bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tom said coldly.

"I don't suppose you do. But, I know about Myrtle and your basilisk. I know what you will do. And, I'm not going to allow it. I came back for a reason!" Harry snapped. Tom felt himself freeze. This kid wasn't joking. Harry's face loomed over his and Tom felt his insides go cold.

"Look, Potter, I didn't mean for Myrtle to die. She just did. The basilisk wanted to eat her but I didn't allow it." Tom defended himself.

"And that just makes up for it, doesn't it? Not to mention you framed Hagrid." Harry said.

"I..." Tom started, his body tensing up as Harry's pressed closer. His heart was beating and his breath was starting to shorten. Despite Harry's height, he was warm and hard and Tom was confused as to why he was even noticing.

"But, no matter, I don't care. I'm going to take care of this little problem." Harry said and Tom felt a wand hit his ribs. He was hyperventilating now. This boy was absolutely serious and he seemed a bit unhinged. Harry's eyes were cold and bared into his. Tom reacted without thinking, unsure what in the hell he was doing.

Tom surged forward and kissed him full on the mouth. Harry jerked back in surprise and Tom just moved forward again. Harry fought against it but Tom's mouth covered his, moving teasingly, lulling him into a cloudy mind. Tom forgot that Harry was trying to kill him and reached out and pulled Harry closer.

Harry wasn't fighting anymore, not really. His whole body was ignoring his mind and sinking into the foreign feeling. His whole mind was screaming at him, asking what the fuck he was doing. This was Voldemort! But, oh merlin, it wasn't. This boy ravaging his mouth looked nothing like the snake man and in fact, he didn't seem or taste evil at all.

Tom dived one hand into the unruly raven colored hair and the other was quickly sliding up Harry's shirt at his back. Harry had his hands gripping the front of Tom's shirt as if to push away but instead was pulling him closer. Their lips moved hungrily against each other and their tongues intertwined.

Both were moaning and finding the experience to be absolutely mind blowing. Tom's back hit the wall again but that only seemed to make him more invested in the kiss. Hands roamed and the kiss went on and on, both knowing that what came after said kiss was going to be problematic. But, the time came anyway. Harry slowly pulled away, whimpering slightly as he did so. Harry leaned back slightly and looked at Tom.

"Sorry, I didn't want to die." Tom whispered.

"So, you...snog me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That was just a reaction. Survival instincts can lead to odd things." Tom replied, unashamed.

"So, are you going to snog me every time I go to kill you?" Harry asked shortly.

"Do you want me to?" Tom asked, a smirk quirking his lips. Harry gaped at him.

"Are you...are you flirting with me right now?" Harry asked.

"Survival of the fittest." Tom just replied.

"I'm straight." Harry deadpanned. Tom arched an eyebrow.

"I sincerely doubt that." Tom said honestly. Harry scowled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to kill you." Harry declared. Tom felt his body tense again as a wand dug into his side. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his calm. He still had his hand up Harry's shirt but the other had left his hair and was now gripping the back of his neck. Tom licked his lips.

"Don't. We can talk about this. I'm not..." Tom started smoothly. Harry cut him off.

"You don't get it, Riddle. I know everything that you've done. I know everything you will do. I'm going to stop it." Harry told him. Tom swallowed and could feel his heart pick back up. He felt clammy. Dying was his worst fear.

"Please..." Tom begged, feeling low but seeing no other option. When faced with death and unable to move anything besides your head and mouth, you beg and you snog. You do whatever necessary. He yelped when the hand holding the wand moved as of to cast a spell. Harry opened his mouth to speak an incantation.

So, Tom did the only other option he had. He kissed Harry again. Harry growled in frustration and went to move back. Tom scraped his nails down Harry's back and moaned into his lips, teasing them. Harry froze for one indecisive moment and Tom used that to his advantage, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry groaned and started kissing back.

Tom moaned triumphantly and pressed closer. He didn't think about the fact that Harry wanted to kill him or the fact that he was him and he didn't do things like this. Especially with boys. Tom just kept devouring Harry's mouth and enjoying so very much. Harry gave in quickly, pressing him back against the wall and trailing his wand free hand anywhere he could reach.

"See? Survival." Tom gasped out when Harry pulled back. Harry groaned.

"Oh, fuck." Harry snapped.

"We could do that too, if, and only if, you stop trying to kill me." Tom offered. Harry yanked back, pushing away, suddenly leaving Tom against the wall.

"I really hate to do this." Harry said and raised his wand. Tom blinked.

"Then don't. Come back over here and we can finish what we started." Tom said. Harry was tempted, he really was but then his parents flashed through his mind. Harry scowled.

"Sorry. Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted.

Tom flinched back in shock, not recognizing the spell. His breath caught and he felt a sting in his chest. Harry lowered his wand, staring at Tom in silence. Tom looked down at his chest to where he felt the sting and was stunned to see blood. His fingers reached up and touched the red liquid. The image before him blurred and he fell to the floor.

His vision narrowed and the outsides were blurry. His breaths were panting out in short gasps now. Harry suddenly kneeled down beside him and grabbed his hand. Tom gripped the fingers, ignoring the way the finger were slicked with blood, and tried to stay alive. He could feel the life slipping away with every beat of his heart and pump of his blood.

"I'm so sorry. It could've been..." Harry was saying but Tom couldn't hear him anymore. There was a roaring in his ears and his eyes felt heavy. He wondered why he had been afraid of death. He was dying, he knew but it wasn't so scary anymore. After the pain, there was a lull, a sense of floating, drifting. His eyes flickered closed and he was surprised to see a comforting light behind the eyelids. He could feel a yanking on him, taking him towards the light. He didn't fight it.

Harry watched Tom Riddle slowly slip away. It was gratifying but it was also sad. With the death of this boy, so much would be better. Tom took one last gasping breath and then he just stopped. Harry knew he was dead. Gone was the evil dark lord. Gone forever.

And then, Harry suddenly disappeared, leaving a dead Tom Riddle in the floor. Harry Potter disappeared, never to return. He was gone, never to exist, because in a world where Tom Riddle didn't, neither did he. Both were gone and would never know what could've been.


End file.
